Conventional contraceptive strategies generally fall within three categories: physical barriers, drugs and surgery. While each have certain advantages, they also suffer from various drawbacks. Barriers such as condoms and diaphragms are subject to failure due to breakage and displacement. Drug strategies, such as the pill and Norplant™, which rely on artificially controlling hormone levels, suffer from known and unknown side-effects from prolonged use. Finally, surgical procedures, such as tubal ligation and vasectomy, involve the costs and attendant risks of surgery, and are frequently not reversible. Thus, there remains a need for a safe, effective method of contraception, particularly a non-surgical method which is reversible.